


Untitled-1

by Negent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negent/pseuds/Negent
Summary: A sex fantasy I wrote out. The night I came back to my room from a party, and found a drunk girl in my room.





	Untitled-1

The party downstairs was still going when I entered my room, ready to retire for the night. I made it three steps into the room before registering that someone was on the bed. My bed. In my room, where I live alone.  
   
"Who –" I began, gearing up to be massively irritated, when a few more details registered in my mind and knocked me off-course. It was a girl. Pretty. Her black bra was on the nice side of plain, with a thin rill of lace framing the valley between her breasts.  
   
"I'm so sorry," she said. She wasn't quite managing the sibilants. The bathroom light was on, and her face was just illuminated enough for it to be obvious how hard she was trying to focus on me. "I needed the bathroom, and all the upstairs ones were occupied."  
   
"Why are you shirtless?" I said. I couldn't really focus on anything else – I was trying to look at her face, but my gaze kept flickering back to the soft, open skin between her breasts. I was already hard in my pants – I could feel the scratchy seam of my zip press against my erection through my underwear. I'd only had a few beers, but not enough to chat up any of the men or women I'd been talking to that evening. I was horribly primed for her.  
   
"Threw up on it," she said, and gestured weakly at the bathroom. "Sorry. I cleaned up. All of it, I think."  
   
I went and checked, because it let me turn my body away from her, and I didn't want her to see the effect she was having on me. My mind wasn't really on the task. The floor was clean, but she'd forgotten to flush the toilet – I did it for her. A small red shirt was drying over the edge of my bathtub.  
   
"Hey," she said, from behind me.  
   
"You can borrow one of my shirts," I said. "It'll be way too big on you, but –"  
   
"I really want to fuck," she said, enunciation as messy as a glass of spilled brandy.  
   
Hearing that whited out a lot of my brain. I stared into the mirror, trying to process, and in the glass saw her stumble off the bed and come up behind me. She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her face into the back of my shirt. Her breath was hot between my shoulder blades. "Please?" she said, and slid one hand down to stroke over my crotch. "Oh. Yeah, that – I want it."  
   
The next few seconds were something of a blur. I turned around, she went for the zip of my pants, and the next thing I knew I was on my chair, she was on my lap, and I was wrestling with her bra as she ground her hips into mine, the perfect rounded weight of her ass against the outline of my dick. The bass line of the music downstairs vibrated through us as I finally got the bra off of her – I may have ripped it a little – and threw it on the ground. Her breasts were perfect, nipples peaked right in front of my face.  
   
I sucked one into my mouth, laving it with my tongue. I wanted to put my mouth on every square inch of her skin, and that desire warred with the instinct to just stay here, do this for the rest of the night, licking at her perfect pebbled nipples as she gasped and moaned. I sucked as much of the rounded weight of one breast into my mouth as I could, just to see what it felt like. Then the same treatment to the other one. Eventually the noises she was making cohered into a stream of pleasepleasepleaseplease, and I realized I was being cruel. She'd made one simple request of me, and I was getting distracted.  
   
She was wearing jeans. I worked one hand between her legs, felt the heat of her cunt radiate through the cloth. "Take this off," I said, pinching lightly through the denim. "You want me to fuck you? I'll do it right now."  
   
"Oh, yes," she said, and sprang back from me in her eagerness to comply. She stumbled while working at a button, lost her balance, and fell down. Less drunk, I'd gotten my pants fully off by the time she hit the floor.  
   
I straddled her – couldn't resist giving both nipples a sharp, short suckle while I was there – and said, "Don't worry, I'll get it."  
   
"Mm," she said. With an almost animal willingness she opened her legs, which was not what I wanted right now – I had to close her knees back together before getting her pants off of her.  
   
Her panties, nestled in her jeans, were utterly drenched. I couldn't resist holding them to my face and inhaling. It smelled amazing. I put down the clothing and ran my finger down from her belly button to her pussy. Both her thighs and short-cropped pubic hair were slick with her arousal. I couldn't help myself – I leaned down and ran my tongue where my finger has just been, lapping up the sweetness of her. She was so wet, I could just thrust in and she'd take me. I lashed my tongue back and forth the folds of her opening, and then slid it in, staking out the territory.  
   
I sat up, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt – the only bit of clothing either of us were wearing, at this point. I took it off and tossed it into the corner. When I looked back at her face, her eyes were closed, and the sound of her breathing was soft and regular.  
   
"I – really?" I shook her by the shoulder. "We were just starting."  
   
She didn't rouse. Her lashes fluttered a little, and she turned her head away from the light and the noise. My gaze caught on her breasts again – god, they were so delicious. Warm, soft, begging to be teethed at. I touched one breast and squeezed, experimentally. No reaction. I leaned over and kissed her for the first time, rough and sloppy. I tasted cheap wine, and imparted back into her mouth the scent of her own juices.  
   
No reaction.  
   
"Oh, fuck it," I said. I was so fucking hard. I spread her legs on the floor, lowered myself, and pushed into her.  
   
I'd meant to be gentle at first, but the way she squeezed around me drove me crazy, and the first minute was uncontrolled ecstasy – neither of us driving. I pumped hard and almost cruelly into her, drawing tiny whimpers from her slack mouth – not really whimpers, just air being driven out of her in rhythm with my pounding. However involuntary, the sounds were maddening. I hoped she'd stay down the entire night, or come awake and be willing for the rest of it, because I thought could go for hours like this – get her on the bed at some point, come in her, take a break, and then start again, thrusting right back into the tight wet heat, still slick with my semen. Again and again until dawn came and she was sweetly sore and sated with the fucking she'd asked for. And possibly still begging for more in that lovely, slurred slut-drawl.  
   
My knees were getting sore, and with the knowledge that I wanted to keep going for hours, I reluctantly slid out of her to move us to the bed. I hefted her up – she was pretty light – and rolled her onto the bed. She came to a stop on her stomach, one arm awkwardly tucked under her body, legs splayed, and didn't stir. I took a few seconds to arrange her comfortably on the bed, noting with both arousal and regret that she'd gotten rug burn on her ass. It looked like someone had spanked her. I'd never spanked a girl, didn't know if I was into that, but it seemed like a good cue to try – I landed a solid slap right on the meat above her thigh, and watched the flesh ripple under my palm. She twitched a little. I slapped the other cheek, and she responded by sighing unconsciously and shuffling her legs, spreading them to a slightly wider angle.  
   
"Oh, you like that," I breathed, delighted. I wondered if she knew she liked that, whether she'd discovered this about herself yet – or if it was my secret, gleaned illicitly from the open book of her flesh. I straddled her again, gripping the meat of her ass with both hands, spread them, and watched myself as I pushed into her. It took a few tries, but I wasn't in a hurry, and I certainly didn't need to impress anyone. She was just my doll to play with tonight. I felt the head of my dick catch against the right divot between her legs, and then I was sliding in, in, in.  
   
I came within minutes, gripping the narrowest part of her waist. The moment seemed to last forever, and my vision went wobbly as I spent myself in her, pumping cum into the welcoming heat of her body. I kept fucking her after I was done, just for the sheer pleasure of working it deeper into her. Her wet flesh seemed to drag at me when I finally slid out, breathing like I'd run half a mile.

She looked utterly despoiled – hair pooling darkly on the mattress, ass red and slick with the sex we'd just had, legs spread wide for the next taker. I rolled her over on the bed just to look at her tits again. A crease in the sheets below her had imprinted the lightest of marks on the underside of her left breast, and I couldn't help but bend over and lick at it, mouthing it until the crease was gone, rubbed out of existence by my own tongue. Nipples still perfect – had to play with them, fingers and teeth and tongue. Implausibly, I could feel myself getting hard again, before I'd even gotten a chance to fully soften.  
   
I considered trying to give her an orgasm – it seemed only fair – but I much preferred she stay unconscious. She'd slept through being fucked, yes, but it seemed better not to take chances. It had felt amazing when she'd been awake and grinding against me, but it was profoundly satisfying to arrange and fuck her as I wished. I picked her legs up and pushed them up against her body, so her knees were almost touching her breasts, lower legs dangling out to either side. This exposed to me the entire stretch of her cunt, wet and pink and open.  
   
I didn't push into her – not yet. I looked at the slick gleam of her pussy for a good minute or two. My sweet little fucktoy, instinctively clenching around a cock even in sleep. I slid a finger into her, curling it up towards her belly, and felt her wet muscle ripple around the digit. I withdrew and sucked the tip of my finger into my mouth, tasting the potent blend – the sweet and bitter richness of the sex we'd had.  
   
I needed to be in her. I pushed her legs apart again and slid into her, taking one sweet tight inch at a time. When I was halfway in, I stopped, panting, and forced myself to withdraw a little. I wasn't short on time. I could restrain myself with my new toy if I wanted.  
   
I teased myself like that with her, never quite thrusting in all the way, rocking in deeper and deeper in shallow increments. Her mouth had fallen open, and I just had to lean over to kiss her – push open her lips with mine and stuffing her mouth with my tongue, just as I was stuffing her cunt. I traced the inside of her mouth, hungrily swiping it for the taste of the alcohol that had brought her to my bed. I bit gently at her plump lips, sucking them into my mouth and licking them. I chased her tongue with mine, making it yield under mine.  
   
My beautiful, nameless, drunk slut. I finally pressed fully into her, and allowed myself to start fucking her in earnest.  
   
She came awake once or twice during this session. She started making little unh – unh – noises, too vivid to emerge from sleep. She tried to move her legs, so I released her knees and let her. I had to stop fucking her to do that – she made a small noise of protest, and used her new freedom to wrap her legs around my waist and pull me in closer. She moaned so sweetly when I bottomed out in her, and buried her face in the crook of my neck.  
   
"You awake now?" I asked her, but there was no answer. I started moving in her again, cautious and slow, feeling the wet drag of her cunt. "You going to participate?"  
   
Silence. After half a minute, her legs fell apart again, in the true slackness of sleep. Rather than pull her knees back up against her breasts, I withdrew, got on my back, and worked on arranging her on top of me. It took a minute to get her torso pressed against mine, her legs splayed to either side of me, the wet seam between her thighs pressed against the head of my dick. I tucked her head gently over my shoulder, and ran my hands up and down the smooth warm length of her back for a while, enjoying her cat-soft weight on my torso. I cupped her ass, kneading at the reddened flesh there. I thought I would love to go to sleep like this every night.  
   
I wanted to bounce and jolt her on top of me, but first I took my dick and pressed the head right against her opening – and rather than entering her, I started rubbing it back and forth, swiping wetly from clit to perineum and back, enjoying how deliciously this disrupted the malleable folds of her cunt. I idly stroked her hair with my other hand as I teased myself on her body – rubbed up against the inimitable softness between her legs.  
   
When I finally sank into her, I heard myself emit a long growl of purely animal satisfaction. I gripped her ass and rocked her up and down on me, slowly at first, and when I couldn't stand to keep at that pace, I wrapped my arms around her and started pounding into her hard. This is the second time I think she might have woken up – I'm not sure, because I wasn't stopping at this junction. I felt her shudder, lash her head from side to side in one restless motion, and then go still again. Soon after that I came in her in a series of short, hard pulses, jetting deep into her body.  
   
I was exhausted. My phone was just close enough at hand that I could reach for it without dislodging her (or myself – I was softening in her, but not very quickly). I set one alarm for half an hour later, and a backup alarm for an hour later. Then I promptly fell asleep, cradling the girl in my arms, her hair tickling my neck.

* * *

   
When the first alarm woke me, it was from such deep sleep that it took me several seconds to remember why there was someone on top of me, and another several seconds to orient myself in the memory of what I'd been doing to her. My skin felt tacky – it was a cool night, but she was warmer than my thickest blanket. I'd started sweating lightly, adding to the fluids we'd already been coated in.  
   
I carried the girl into the bathroom, tucking her head carefully against my collarbone before hauling her up. I got her into the bathtub, started the water running, and removed the still-damp shirt from the edge of the tub before drawing the shower curtain.  
   
It was unexpectedly intimate in that enclosed space. The water eddied around the girl's calves and lapped at her hips. Her stomach and thighs were sticky – I waited until the water was warm before turning the showerhead on over her body. I could see where I'd left marks around her breasts, the mildest of bruises purpling her skin. I hadn't needed to bite hard to leave my marks on her.  
   
I'd crouched awkwardly to fit in the tub, and when I turned the showerhead on myself I switched to kneeling over her, bracketing her knees with mine. I rinsed my genitals, and then hers, flattening three fingers into a plane and sweeping it gently very gently down the surface of her pussy until all the residue was gone.  
   
It was almost two in the morning, and I'd been in deep sleep just ten minutes ago, but I felt wide awake as I stared at her body laid out below mine: the bare skin of her neck, the dusky peaks of her nipples, the dewed crease of her thighs. I needed to touch her, so I ran my hand from one shoulder to the opposite knee, and back up again, palming her tits with intent. I need to kiss her, so I bent my head against hers and plundered her mouth. And I needed to fuck her, so I shifted up the tub until my legs were almost pinching her torso, and guided my half-hard cock into her mouth, holding her jaw open with one hand.  
   
I didn't expect it to be as good as it was. I normally enjoy active suction, and being licked. She could provide neither of these. But seeing her slack mouth open for me – pumping slowly in and out and feeling the wet, passive friction of her tongue – I hardened in her, fast enough that I bumped against the back of her throat without even moving much. I could hear her breathing change every time I thrust up against the opening of her throat. There was almost a saintly indifference to her unconscious face – her downcast lashes were the lashes of a beaten martyr. I drew out and traced the loop of her pink mouth with the head of my cock, giving into what I felt was the universal urge to defile such a thing.  
   
Leaving the wet trail around her mouth, I shifted slightly back and pressed her breasts together, examining the different shadows they cast when I varied the force. I knew I was going to fuck her again, but I was in no hurry. The first time I'd been desperate, pounding into her as fast and hard as I could. The second time I'd slowed down, started enjoying her body like a luxury more than an animal necessity. And now I felt a perfect leisure in enjoying every aspect of her flesh I cared to linger on before I took her.  
   
The angle just about worked. I squeezed her breasts against each other, fit my cock in the tight valley they made, and started rocking back and forth. It was hard on my knees, and I knew I couldn't keep it up for long, but I fucked her tits like that for unknown minutes, staring at her gorgeous breasts moulding against and around my dick. I felt like every bit of her could be repurposed for my pleasure – that I ought to repurpose every bit of her for my pleasure.  
   
When I knees started to hurt too much, I got up and left her in the tub to towel off. After I was done, I retrieved another towel and laid it out on the bed, on top of the stains we'd already left. Finally I got her out of the tub, carefully maneuvering her out of the small space, and carried her back onto the bed. She started soaking through the towel as soon as I put her on it, which was fine. Less fine was the fact that she'd started shivering as soon as I let go of her. It was a lot colder here than in the bathroom, and her skin was still mostly damp. I wiped her down with the first towel, and then crawled into bed with her, pulling the covers up, and wrapped my body around my lovely toy.  
   
I stroked her ass while I spooned her, and then slid my hand forward to curl a finger into her. She was dry on the outside, but when I reached a few inches in, the heat of her body yielded wetness to me again. I was patient – I didn't want to be rough at this point, when she'd taken me twice already. Slowly, carefully, I drew the wetness further and further out until it I could feel it sheen warmly out to her clit, which I rubbed every once in a while. It occurred to me several minutes into fingering her that I had lube, but by then it was already apparent that a little more persistence would get her where she needed to be to be fucked a third time.  
   
I wrapped my arms around her torso and heaved her up on me, rotating our orientation so she was on top of me, facing the ceiling. My cock jutted up between her legs, in contact with her pussy but only barely. I fingered her with one hand, reaching up with the other to cup her breasts. I would caress them for a while before switching over to squeezing and pulling them roughly, feeling the pliant flesh yield to me and then resist me. I thumbed at her nipples and then yanked at them – they hardened at my touch.  
   
She was ready for me. Her hole was stretched and slick, ready to take me. When I slid my fingers out of her, all three that had been in her came away drenched. I sucked them into my mouth, enjoying the rich intoxicating flavor.  
   
Then I positioned myself and thrust into the tight, silky grip of her body, where I belonged.  
   
I don't know how much time I spent, leisurely fucking her while fondling her breasts with both hands. Her head was lolling back right next to mine, so I turned my head and inhaled the smell of her hair. She smelled like someone who'd been drinking and sweating for hours on a dance floor, but under that was a subtler blend of scents – some kind of citrus shampoo and the mellow spice of her skin. I loved the way she smelled – my cock twitched in her when I first breathed in, knowing I'd been rubbing out her scent and replacing it with my own. It made me want to fuck her, lick her, fondle her, until she smelled of nothing but me.  
   
I moved one hand from her breasts to her mouth, and started fucking her mouth with my fingers in the same rhythm I was fucking her pussy. I got my fingers wet with her saliva and rubbed up and down her mouth, flicking past the resistance of her plump lower lip. Her mouth was wet and generous, like the rest of her.  
   
My third orgasm felt like it was being yanked out of me. I heard myself emitting stuttery little gasps as I spent myself in her, as the impact of coming flashed through my body. For a few delirious moments – I couldn't say how many – I felt that this was all I'd been doing and all I'd ever do: come in her, fall asleep, wake up and screw her all over again, in any hole and position I cared for – my eternally slumbering, beautiful fuckdoll. In my exhaustion and lingering inebriation I held onto that conviction for several beats after the sweet clench of her body squeezed the last droplets of cum out of me.  
   
I fumbled for one of the towels on the bed and held it to her entrance as I slid out – I was going to pass out soon, and I didn't have the energy to drag both of us to the bathroom again. I wiped myself off and dabbed gently between her legs. Then, regretfully, I pushed her off of me. She rolled off in a tangle of limbs and fragrant dark hair, her face never stirring with any trace of consciousness.  
   
Overcome briefly with tenderness, I leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. And then, holding her, I fell asleep.  
 

* * *

  
   
I woke up in the middle of the night to someone flushing the toilet.  
   
The water ran for a few seconds, and the girl padded back to bed. Walking in almost a straight line, too. "Didn't mean to wake you," she whispered. I looked at the clock on my desk – it blinked redly at me that it was past five in the morning.  
   
"It's okay," I said.  
   
She looked down at herself. The sparse lines of her nude body were pale in the moonlight. "Did we have sex?"  
   
"Yeah."  
   
"What's your name?"  
   
I told her. She didn't tell me hers – maybe she assumed she'd already said. That she'd been a great deal more lucid when she'd propositioned me and come to my bed. Maybe she was used to this – finding a new stranger to fuck her every night, and not remembering how she'd come by them in the morning.  
   
She climbed into bed. "Thanks for letting me stay here," she said, kissing me. She tasted like nothing – she must have had some water. Her mouth was cool and soft. Out of a newborn but already powerful habit, I bit at her lip. It startled a small, shivery laugh out of her. "Listen, I figure you want to go back to sleep, but... any chance you want to do it again? I really want you in me right now."  
   
"Are you sure you aren't sore?"  
   
She'd already skated my underwear off and was stroking me back into minimal hardness. I hadn't expected her to be so dexterous. "Ah – ah!" I breathed, watching her raptly as she lowered her mouth onto the head. She gave it a hard suck and a swirl of the tongue before pulling off to say, "Not so sore I can't take you again. Fuck, you have a nice cock."  
   
"I – I don't know if I can come, but – be my guest," I said, entranced by the lean shadow of her swinging a leg around straddle me. Sober, she had a gymnast's economy of movement.  
   
She held my erection in place as she positioned herself above it. Balanced there, she twitched my dick back and forth for a few seconds, rubbing the head over her entrance and spreading the juices around. I moaned and made an abortive motion with my hips, not used to being denied her body by a volition other than my own.  
   
She laughed and pressed me in place with a hand. "We'll get there. Relax. I'll do all the work, I promise. You can just lie back and take it."


End file.
